fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zavin Xcelua
Summary Zavin Xcelua is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. He is the main antagonist of Yuracion Absolon. He is the ruler of the higher beings Blackhole Bahamuts. He is a cold man with immense power even for Yuracion Absolon standards!!! He aside for the creator is the strongest villain in the Xros Revolution Multiverse with the power of the Akashi Book absorbed. His goal is to create a new perfect existence in which everyone can live without fear and inequality. He wants existence to have "True Salvation." He is constantly reference throughout other Xros Revolution works surpassing Lucifer as one of the most influential villains in the entire multiverse. Due to his betrayal, he caused many normal worlds to become abnormal and also caused many distortions that allowed for many series events to take place. In the story of Sacred Heir he is the reason to why the seal on Hell cast by Micheal was weakened to the point Hellspawn could escape into the world. This also allowed Lucifer, Hel and Zeus to Collaborate on bringing about an early Rapture and Ragnorok. His distortions are also the reason to why the Mythological Gods were weakened, in which allowed Yamato-no-Orochi, Freed and Medusa's plan of turning a large chunk of the Mythological Gods into their teenage forms while forever erasing their memories. In Dragon Empress, he is the reason many Akashic Shards fell into the world in which allowed many experiments such as the one Kyoka was involved in to take place. In Brave Oni, he is the reason why Shaka decided to target that world in order to retrieve a large Akashic Shard and thus forcing the Magicians and Phordux Weapons to act. Finally in Universe Reign, Zavin is the one who sealed away the Elementals in that world, and thus motivating Narcion to awaken them to gain extraordinary power and enact his plan to conquer the Gods. Personality Zavin is known for being a very unique "villain". He isn't really evil, matter of fact even the Angels and The Creator himself say that Zavin has a kind heart as he wants the best for the Multiverse overall. However, his method of doing so is changing it by force and eliminating all the aspects that make mortals...well, mortals. He ignores the fact that hardships, sin and negativity is needed for mortals to thrive and have ideals. It is needed for them to evolve. However, Zavin believes that mortals can thrive without the need of these things and thus wants to eliminate all of it. Despite his beliefs, Zavin is known as a very out-going person. He is very trollish in nature....and I mean VERY trollish. He likes to poke fun at not only allies, but enemies as well. He is quite playful overall and on the outside, seems to not have any malice. He is also extremely honorable and believes in a fair fight and despises foul play. He also extremely cares for his teammates and is willing to protect them from death when possible. He is also known to join his soldiers on the front lines. Despite being the archenemy of the Yuracion Nexus, he still has loads of respect for them. He is also a great sport as shown multiple times. But this is shown most in his defeat at the end of Yuracion Absolon where despite him dying, he didn't throw a fit. Instead he chose to go out trolling and with a smile on his face. His last words were... Zavin's main attribute is that he is kinda a "forced" villain. The monsters he created and the destruction they caused were all to make him seem like a villain. This is because if he failed, he would be seen as a horrible and cruel villain with no redeeming factors. He wanted people to despise him as he in fact, tried to erase all of them and all of their memories, loved ones and values. He wanted a restart that likely was not for the best. However, he also knew that if he succeeded, he would just erase everything and restart it all, including himself and as such it wouldn't matter in the end. Zavin didn't want to seem like an honorable but misguided being. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him, nor his demise. This is what his conflicted nature led him to. Many times throughout the story, you see him ponder whether what he does is correct, however he continues to push on due to the fact that at this point, he feels there is no turning back. As such in order to eliminate any possible sympathy, he decided to make sure he made himself seem as the cruelest and most vile being. Sadly this failed as he could not full those who knew him, nor the Yuracion Nexus members. And most of all, he couldn't full the Creator nor himself as despite all this, Zavin's angel wings never turned black into a fallen state, but remained a pure white (and some parts are blue due to him being a BlackHole Bahamut). Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Zavin Xcelua Origin: Yuracion Absolon (Xros Revolution) Gender: Male Age: Over 70 Billion years old Classification: Blackhole Bahamut, Deity, Higher Being, Cherubim, Former Yuracion Deva Date of Birth: March 18, ???? * Zodiac/Horoscope: Pisces Birthplace: Realm of the Cherubim Weight: Unknown Height: 6'7" Likes: Unknown Dislikes: The Multiverse's current state, Dishonorable Behavior Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Gray Hobbies: Trolling others Values: His army Xceed: Divine Blackhole Bahamut: Overlord Status: Deceased Affiliation: Hellbound Army Previous Affiliation: Holy Order, Cherubim Army, Yuracion Devas Themes: Overwhelm Despair (Dark Savior) Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Martial Arts, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can warp, cut and compress space and as such ignore the concept of distance with spatial attacks. Beings beyond space, dimensions and concepts mean nothing to a BlackHole Bahamut's spatial powers. A BlackHole Bahamut's space powers are comparable to the concept of space itself. This is due to the BlackHole Bahamuts representing Space as a whole and as such, they have a innate connection the Dimensiochus, the abstract of space itself), Holy Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Angels have powerful Holy powers and are strong against beings of darkness, dealing more damage against them. Angels can also purify evil hearts and even forcibly turn a person into an existence that leads towards the light alignment), Existence Erasure (BlackHole Bahamut's along with Quasar Ddragons represent destruction as well and as such their Eternal Tides have the ability to erase those it strikes if the user so wishes and thus their tides wash away everything), Void Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sense Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Power Mimicry, Duplication and Information Manipulation via Divine BlackHole Bahamut: Overlord, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Immortality (Type 10), Attack Reflection, Telekinesis, Explosion Manipulation (Can create a spontaneous explosion with a snap of his fingers, even inside his opponents), Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Healing (Angels notably have strong healing powers of the A class at least), Sealing (Angels have the ability to seal others), Law Manipulation (Can rewrite or edit conceptual laws), Resistance to Water Manipulation and Corruption (Types 2 and 3. Angels are naturally resistant to corruption based abilities). |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (True-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed. Devas healing factors are able to to survive the conceptual destruction done by other Devas and high ranking Angels), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Can negate Regeneration (True-Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another". At a certain level of power Yuracion Energy reaches a state known as Astra in which grants the ability to nullify the regenerative powers of even the Devas and High ranking Angels), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1, 4 and 5. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work. Devas are not bound by causality and in fact exist outside of it), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class), Law Manipulation (Can overcome X class Law based artes) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: ' Outerverse level' (Defeated Oboro effortlessly. Zavin was powerful enough to defeat 100 beings who were equally as powerful as a Yuracion Deva. The Devas transcend dimensions completely and are known as the guardians of the Akashi Artifacts. Was able to match Metatron blow-for-blow. Metatron who is so powerful that a normal Yuracion Deva cannot hope to face him in combat) | Outerverse level (Absorbed and gain the powers of the Akashi Book. The Akashi Book is one of the 3 Akashi Artifacts. These artifacts are able to increase a being's power infinitely. This power allowed allowed Zavin, who was even with Metatron to easily best him in combat) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Galaspatia (Twin Ords that transform into anything) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (After studying as a kid he became knowledgeable of all things. Well mostly everything since he still doesn't know the truth of the creation of all existence.) Notable Techniques and Abilities: *'Divine Blackhole Bahamut: Overlord:' Zavin's unique Xceed Ability. This ability allows Zavin to temporarily copy the abilities and Xceeds of those he cuts with Galaspatia. Those whose abilities he has copied in turn become vulnerable to their own abilities in the process. He can also create 3 clones of himself each only having slightly weaker power to him. * Spartha Nuvenma: Creates a black ball of Yuracion energy that completely erases the targets' existence. * Hectovia Partias: A small beam of light is shot at an opponent and intensifies their pain sensory to maximum levels. * Yulcicrus Agatoraia: Traps the opponent in a large pocket realm, snaps and has it implode on them. This pocket realm could be full of galaxies or even universes. * Yuracion Ultima: Shoots a large burst of Yuracion energy at the opponent. This strike completely obliterates the opponents soul and Yuracion energy. It also obliterates the atoms of the opponent. It all depends on what Zavin decides to do. Those who are exposed to the Yuracion Energy of the Holy Order are able to resist the instant kill effects. * Sensoros Negatiulos: A beam of light that eliminates all the senses of the target instantly. * Necronen Xcalibrun: A combo attack in which Zavin strike the opponent with multiple martial arts techniques imbued with His dark Yuracion energy. He the combos them with a barrage of enegy blasts. He then moves behind them and pokes them, forcing them to fly into a Yulcicrus Agatoraia technique. He then looks back and smiles. * Poke of Doom: Zavin's troll attack. He literally lightly pokes you with an amazing amount of Yuracion energy. The blow is felt all over the body and temporarily paralyzes the victim. It does a lot of damage to the soul, and destroys atoms while bypassing Yuracion energy protection. * Karma Mimic: Gains the powers of all the people that his opponent has slain. Should the number of people exceed 5, Zavin's newly gained powers are strengthened. Should the number of people exceed 55, Zavin gains resistance to the aforementioned powers. * Night of Blades: Knock the opponent into the air with one of his swords before attacking thing with a barrage of countless sword attacks. Keys: True Full Power Unleashed | With Akashi Book absorbed Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Transcendents Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Space-Time Users Category:Copy Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Atom Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Sense Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Probability Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Portal Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Law Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 1